Let's Have a Kiki/Turkey Lurkey Time
Let's Have a Kiki/Turkey Lurkey Time by/from Scissor Sisters/Cast of Promises, Promises is a mash-up featured in Thanksgiving, the eighth episode of Season Four. It is sung by Isabelle, Kurt and Rachel with Brody and Isabelle's friends as back-up singers. The performance begins after the arrival of Isabelle's friends at Rachel and Kurt's apartment. Isabelle is nowhere to be seen until Kurt picks up his phone to hear that she is on her way. The first verse begins as Isabelle speaks to Kurt in the City. Isabelle enters their apartment and she, Rachel and Kurt begin to sing the chorus of the song as they "lock the doors tight." Everyone dances along to the song happily enjoying themselves. Rachel then starts singing Turkey Lurkey Time which everyone joins in with and then after the song then transits back to Let's Have a Kiki, with Brody joining in. As the song ends, Rachel squeals that it's the "Best Thanksgiving ever!" Lyrics Isabelle: Hey, I’m calling you back. Oh, she’s been a bitch tonight! And by bitch I mean this rain No cabs, nowhere. So I had to put on the wig, and the heels, And the lashes and the ear And take the train to the club And you know the MTA should stand for: Mothers Touching My Ass So then I get to the club Looking like a drowned, harassed rat And I'm greeted, not by Miss Rose at the door But our friend, Johnny Five-O Yes honey, the NYPD shut down the party So no fee for me, and I don't even know what's the tea! So I hope you’re up, girl, 'Cause we are all coming over Lock the doors, lower the blinds Fire up the smoke machine And put on you heels 'Cause I know exactly what we need! Isabelle, Kurt, and Rachel with the Orphans: Let’s have a kiki Isabelle: I wanna have a kiki! Kurt: Lock the doors (Rachel: Tight) Isabelle, Kurt, and Rachel with the Orphans: Let’s have a kiki (Kurt: Mother) Isabelle: I’m gonna let you have it Isabelle, Kurt, and Rachel with the Orphans: Let's have a kiki Isabelle: I wanna have kiki (Kurt: Dive) (Rachel: Turn) Work Isabelle, Kurt, and Rachel with the Orphans: Let's have a kiki Isabelle: We’re gonna serve Kurt: And work Rachel: And turn Isabelle: And hon-hon-honey The Orphans: Kiki, oh yeah Kurt: A kiki is a party for calming all your nerves We’re spilling tea and dishing just deserts when they deserve Isabelle: And though the sun is rising, few may choose to leave So shade that lid and we'll all bid adieu to your ennui Isabelle, Kurt, and Rachel with the Orphans: Let’s have a kiki Isabelle: I wanna have a kiki! Kurt: Lock the doors, (Rachel: Tight) Isabelle, Kurt, and Rachel with the Orphans: Let’s have a kiki, (Kurt: Mother) Isabelle: I’m gonna let you have it Isabelle, Kurt, and Rachel with the Orphans: Let's have a kiki Isabelle: I wanna have kiki (Kurt: Dive) (Rachel: Turn) Work Isabelle, Kurt, and Rachel with the Orphans: Let's have a kiki Isabelle: We’re gonna serve Kurt: And work Rachel: And turn, Isabelle: And hon-hon-honey Rachel: It's turkey lurkey time Tom turkey ran away but he just came home It's turkey lurkey time He's really home to stay, never one to roam Let's make a wish And may all your wishes come true Kurt: Turkey lurkey goosey loosey Rachel with the Orphans (and Kurt): Some for uncle Joe, (some for cousin Lucy) Rachel with Isabelle, Kurt and the Orphans: Everybody gather 'round the table Dig in, dinner's being served Eat all the turkey you are able Can't you see a partridge in a pear tree? Climb up and bring it down for me That's something I would like to see Isabelle: This kiki is marvelous! Kurt and Rachel with the Orphans: Kiki, soso Oui, oui, non non! Kiki, soso Oui, oui, non non! (Kurt: non non) Kiki, soso Oui, oui, non non! Kiki, soso Oui, oui, non non! Isabelle, Kurt, and Rachel with the Orphans: Let’s have a kiki Isabelle: I wanna have a kiki! Kurt: Lock the doors (Rachel: Tight) Isabelle, Kurt, and Rachel with the Orphans: Let’s have a kiki (Kurt: Mother) The Orphans: Aah Isabelle: I’m gonna let you have it Isabelle, Kurt, and Rachel with the Orphans: Let's have a kiki Isabelle: I wanna have a kiki (Kurt: Dive) (Rachel: Turn) Work Isabelle, Kurt, and Rachel with the Orphans: Let's have a kiki Isabelle: We’re gonna serve Kurt: And work Rachel: And turn Isabelle: And hon-hon-honey Isabelle, Kurt, and Rachel with the Orphans: Let's have a kiki (The Orphans: Kiki) Isabelle and Kurt: I wanna have a kiki! (The Orphans: Soso) Kurt: Lock the doors (The Orphans: Oui, oui) (Rachel: Tight!) (The Orphans: Non non) Isabelle, Kurt, and Rachel with the Orphans: Let's have a kiki (Rachel: Hunty) (Kurt: Dropper) (The Orphans: Kiki, soso) The Orphans: Aah, Oui, oui Isabelle with the Orphans: I'm gonna let you have it (Friends: Non non) Isabelle, Kurt, and Rachel with the Orphans: Let's have a kiki (Friends: Kiki) Kurt and Rachel with the Orphans: I wanna have a kiki (The Orphans: Soso, oui, oui), boots, ten, queen (The Orphans: Non non) Isabelle, Kurt, and Rachel with the Orphans: Let's have a kiki (The Orphans: Kiki) Isabelle: We’re gonna serve (The Orphans: Soso) Kurt: And work (The Orphans: Oui, oui) Rachel: And turn Isabelle: And hon-hon-honey (The Orphans: Non non) Kurt and Rachel with the Orphans: Let's have a kiki! Trivia *In the studio version of this song, Isabelle sings "Fire up the smoke machine." In comparison, in the episode version she sings "Light up the smoke machine." *Brooke Lipton, choreographer on Glee alongside Zach Woodlee, made her third appearance on Glee and second one in a musical number. She was dancing as one of Isabelle's friends in this performance. *This performance also marks the second time Perez Hilton has made an appearance on Glee, as he makes a cameo here as a party-goer and a judge in Season Three episode, Nationals. *This is Glee's third time releasing different versions of a song that includes Kurt and Rachel: the first being Defying Gravity - Rachel version and Kurt version plus a duet version; Don't Cry for Me Argentina - Rachel version and Kurt version plus a special duet version used in the episode Special Education; and Let's Have a Kiki/Turkey Lurkey Time - one mashup version and a separate version of Let's Have a Kiki (featured on Glee: The Music - Season 4, Volume 1). *This is the second song that Isabelle sings with Kurt and Rachel, after The Way You Look Tonight/You're Never Fully Dressed in Makeover. Coincidentally, both songs are mash-ups. *Glee also released a non mash-up version of Let's Have a Kiki, featured on the deluxe version of Glee: The Music, Season 4, Volume 1. Gallery Kiki6.png Kiki5.jpg KIKI4.jpg KIKI3.jpg KIKI2.jpg KIKI1.jpg Schermafbeelding 2013-02-01 om 01.02.13.png.jpg tumblr mefevl7YEw1qbsxymo1 500.gif KIKIKIKI.png 08x06 Let's Have A Kiki - Turkey Lurkey Time.png Hahah morekiki rachel.gif Smile - brody.gif Kiki!rachel.gif Kiki!brochel.gif Brooke and Jessica.jpg let's have a kiki - turkey time.png Tumblr n1qqrv1P601ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr n1qqrv1P601ra5gbxo3 r1 250.gif Tumblr n1qqrv1P601ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr n1qqrv1P601ra5gbxo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr n1qqrv1P601ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr n1qqrv1P601ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr n1qqrv1P601ra5gbxo2 250.gif let's have a kiki.jpg let's have a kiki 2.jpg tumblr_mea7ccCktm1qclplbo3_r1_250.gif tumblr_mea7ccCktm1qclplbo5_r1_250.gif tumblr_meaemr1DAN1rtx3n1o1_250.gif tumblr_meaemr1DAN1rtx3n1o2_250.gif tumblr_meaemr1DAN1rtx3n1o3_250.gif tumblr_meaemr1DAN1rtx3n1o4_250.gif tumblr_meaemr1DAN1rtx3n1o5_250.gif tumblr_meaemr1DAN1rtx3n1o6_250.gif tumblr_meaemr1DAN1rtx3n1o7_250.gif tumblr_meaemr1DAN1rtx3n1o8_250.gif tumblr_meaemr1DAN1rtx3n1o9_250.gif Hummelberrys4081.gif turkey time.png Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Four Songs Category:Mash-Up Songs Category:Songs sung by Isabelle Wright Category:Songs sung by Kurt Hummel Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Four